Vacaciones de la ajetreada vida
by aleNara9
Summary: Bien ellos solo querían descansar de un mundo que quizás se estaba empezando a venir abajo, quizás solo ellos querían pasarlo bien, dejando las tristezas en casa para no verlas por un buen tiempo.


Escribí, este fic escuchando a una de mis bandas favoritas: Two Door Cinema Club, quizás les guste escucharlos para la lectura. ¡Que lo disfruten! Me voy a aventar hacer el fic largo, así que deséenme suerte, si es que hay alguien ahí :B

**Los personajes de este maravilloso manga y anime no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para mi satisfacción mental.**

* * *

><p>Tokio. Una de las ciudades más ajetreadas del mundo, con personas caminando con toda prisa que solo piensan en sí mismas, intentando sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de maldad o quizás solo de mierda, que cada vez parece irse a un profundo hoyo negro, al parecer sin salida. Oh si, gente, al parecer también la sociedad está cayendo.<p>

Sí, así era, pero también esa inmensa ciudad tenía sus cosas buenas, sus habitantes eran considerados como los más inteligentes. Japón es un país que siempre se ha levantado, que siempre esta innovando. A la forma de ver de los turistas, ese país era todo un enigma, que quizás se llevarían toda una vida en conocerlo y aprender cada uno de los detalles que tiene su cultura, su gente, sus costumbres, su música. También los japoneses son conocidos por ser tan extrovertidos o también pueden llamarse locos.

Pero eso no le quitaba que ese asombroso lugar, podía ser tan agotador como cualquier otro, no es que la gente quisiera ser egoísta, si no que tenía que serlo para poder sobrevivir, subsistir, sobresalir o como quieras llamarlo, en este mundo que parece cada vez le sale más mierda por los poros que alegría, a veces había más gente infeliz que feliz, o si eran felices, ya sea por cosa material o no, parece que la felicidad no dura tanto, que la gente llegaba a pensar que quizás esa sensación no es verdadera, que no existe, que quieres volver a sentirlo pero no puedes por más que quieres.

Oh si, la felicidad no debemos de buscarla, muchos dicen que la felicidad llega sola, que no hay que buscarla.

Comienzo a creer que eso es mentira, que es una farsa hecha por la sociedad.

Pero la gente sigue, humillando, pasando sobre otros, pisoteándose entre si. Aunque claro siempre habrá personas demasiado buenas, que parece que en vez de ayudar, parece que se dejan pisotear por los demás. Regularmente esas personas son las más heridas, son almas nobles, que quizás no deberían estar en este mundo lleno de odio, que solo quizás, las personas buenas están muy por encima de nosotros.

Pero volviendo al tema del Japón, el gran país, ellos quería descansar de eso, sentir que por un momento ellos eran felices. Así es, personas comunes que querían dejar las tristezas atrás, divirtiéndose, quizás con mucho alcohol o sexo, quizás su diversión iba a ser pasarlo juntos, como amigos. Ellos solo eran un puñado de jóvenes de 17 y 18 años que querían descansar de todo eso.

_._._._._._._._

Hinata miraba como su padre seguía escribiendo a pesar de que ella estaba sentada justo en frente, en una silla de cuero negro y ella pensó tontamente que su padre quizás no la hubiera escuchado llamar a la puerta, entrar a su oficina y sentarse hasta que este le pusiera atención. Así que ella nerviosa, con un desorden de pensamiento en su mente, decidió observar la habitación en la que se encontraba, para así tratar de relajarse un poco para poder tener el valor para encarar a su padre, para tratar de ser directa, clara y fría, tal y como un Hyuga debería de serlo.

Eran contadas y raras las veces que ella entraba en esa habitación, si bien ella no tenía la mejor relación con su padre. El siempre la miraba con desprecio al parecer por ser débil o no ser lo suficientemente buena para poder manejar el gran imperio Hyuga cuando el muriera. Observo que las paredes de la habitación eran completamente blancas, de ese blanco brillante, pero a la vez discreto. Los muebles eran de un color café demasiado oscuro que si no observabas bien llegabas a confundirlo con el negro. No había nada, nada referente a su familia, ni una foto. Claro, estaban los diplomas de su padre que le habían otorgado cuando este se graduó, pero ni rastro de su madre, ni de su hermana, de si primo o de ella, ni siquiera de su propio tío.

Dejo de ponerle atención a las paredes y se concentró en el escritorio. Le llamo la atención que todo estaba finamente acomodado, como si una de las herramientas del trabajo de su padre le fueran a salir patas y se fueran a ir corriendo así nada más porque si. Ahí fue cuando reparo en un portarretrato que se encontraba en el muebles, obviamente no podía verlo para poder saber que contenía. Así fue como sus nervios se disiparon y fueron sustituidos por la curiosidad o bueno, así era hasta que su padre decidió hablar.

-¿Qué quieres Hinata?- Contesto fríamente, sin levantar la mirada, al ver que su hija no hablaría hasta que el empezara tal conversación. Así que se armo de valor como antes dicho, como toda una Hyuga y le respondió.

-Papá, la mansión en la playa está disponible ¿verdad?- Contesto tratando de que su valor antes adquirido no se esfumara tan rápido.

-Sabes que puedes ir, siempre y cuando no tengas pendientes en la escuela- Siguió sin dirigirle mirada a su hija y como siempre con su tono de voz que podía llegar a asustar a quien no lo conociera bien.

-¡Ah sí! Gracias padre. Pero eso no era lo que quería preguntarte, bueno si, pero…- En ese momento a su padre se impaciento que decidió apurarla a contestar.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?- Pregunto dirigiéndole por fin la mirada a su primogénita.

-Quiero invitar a mis amigos a la mansión, a pasar las vacaciones- Soltó lo más rápido para poder terminar con esa tortura que tenia por nervios, que no la dejaba en paz.

-Ah pues está bien, los iba a dejar solos todas las vacaciones, ni siquiera así paro de trabajar- Dijo con cierto conformismo su padre, que le llego a sorprender. –Condición: Tienes que llevar a Neji, no te preocupes por Hanabi ella ira a casa de sus primas, ya arreglé todo y yo pagaré todo, no quiero y cuiden bien la mansión- Conforme su padre hablo, Hinata se mantuvo en total silencio, asintiendo a las condiciones que su padre le indicaba.

-Gracias padre- Exclamo Hinata sin poder ocultar su alegría y a la vez su inmenso nerviosismo. Y así, esta salió de la habitación corriendo por los pasillos de esa inmensa mansión para así bajar las escaleras y al llegar a la entrada principal, salió por esta, mientras le mandaba un mensaje de texto a una de sus mejores amigas. Saco su nuevo celular, último modelo, si bien no le agradaba tener un celular ostentoso pero por obligación de su padre lo había adquirido.

"_Sakura, si podemos pasar las vacaciones en la mansión, avisa a todos por favor. Los veo a todos en el parque, creo que Neji está con Tenten así que si los encuentras, avísales que tienen que estar ahí, los veo en 15 min. En el parque a TODOS." _

Así, empezó a correr desenfrenadamente en dirección hacia al parque, ya que ella siempre era la que llegaba al último, aunque hiciera su mayor esfuerzo, siempre llegaba después que todos. Ella quería, por fin ganarle a todos, la idea era estúpida pero a ella le emocionaba la idea.

Ellos por fin podrían librarse del mundo, ir a la playa, divertirse sin tener una preocupación. Esta vez dejarían los problemas en casa, para poder dejar de sentir la presión constante en sus vidas. Si, ellos eran un puñado de jóvenes de 17 y 18 años, esperando por fin a pasar uno de los mejores momentos que la vida les tenia preparados.

* * *

><p>Bien , esperaba hacerlo un poco más largo como siempre, pero al parecer soy de esas personas que hacen todo a prisa. Ni modo, a tratar de mejorar (:<p>

Dejen señales de que estuvieron aquí, no se por lo menos un "hola" Me gustaría mucho. Criticas para poder mejor o cosas por el estilo :B

_Cuídense. _

_Ale Nara. _


End file.
